The Black Mermaid
by Friisisch
Summary: Have you ever wondered about what would happen, if Dr. Linda Denman grew a tail of our own. Well if you have, this is the story for you! Dr. Linda Denman is forced into a trance one fateful night and the next morning she finds herself onboard her rocky yacht. She then discovers a change about herself. A change which would be very useful for her revenge on Cleo, Emma and Rikki.


**A/N:** Welcome to this fanfiction, which mainly is about Dr. Linda Denman and her revenge. This is my first fanfic and I accept any way of criticism - as long as it is useful and not just hate.

I am not sure how to rate it, as I am new to this but I know that the rating ranges from T-M, as some blood and gore 'scenes' will be involved.

I hope you like it! :)

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the H20: Just add water TV-series and if I did, this had happened a long time ago._

**3rd POV**

Dr. Denman had always wanted to be famous. To be known. To be appreciated and respected. She had always wanted this no matter the cost, but she had always missed all that by an inch, and now she was fed up with being on the brink to celebrity and respect worldwide. She wanted to have some power. Power that would make her respected, looked up to. Heck, she even wanted people to fear her for some reason. She had to do something drastic, and she had to do it now.

The mysteries of Mako had fascinated Linda since she found out about it, and tonight it looked special to her. It felt like it was almost dragging her to it, tempting her get out there. She felt paralyzed by the sight of it this particular night. She almost felt like being under a spell, which she could not escape. Ever since she had found out about that place, she admired it. She knew that something mysterious was going on, and when she found the sample from Lewis in her lab, her suspicion was confirmed. There was something suspicious going on, and she was on the brink of being famous worldwide, when she found out about the girls Emma, Rikki and Cleo's magical other half. It was a discovery, which would shock people globally, and she was the one to discover it.

When the girls supposedly had lost their powers right in front of her, she felt like her world was falling apart. All the work, effort and time it had taken her to get to that point, was completely wasted, and although she did not do anything about it at first, she felt like killing them all; the three former mermaids, and Zane, who on purpose had let the three mermaids escape from the moon pool.

The moon pool. One of the most mysterious thing Linda Denman knew about, and this particular night, she felt as if that was the right place to go, and this particular night was coincidently a night of the full moon. She felt as if being there was the only thing she could do. No matter the cost. No matter the effort. Something told her that it was the only correct thing to do this particular night, and no one could have stopped her. She went down to the shoreline as fast as she could, found her yacht (she was after all a brilliant scientist, and had found something reasonable to do after the mermaid hunt) and united the moorings.

The shoreline waters was calm as ever, and the scent in the air was wonderful. The temperature was perfect indeed – not too ward nor too cold. She felt a swift, wandering breeze through her beautiful golden hair as she took off from the shore. She could just feel that something special for her was bound to happen tonight and she could not ward it off by any chance. However, she did not care for that matter and everything she had in her mind, was to get to that moon pool as quickly as possible.  
The yacht reached a speed of 38 knots, and that felt reasonably high, given the fact that the ride out to Mako was not that long. Then she saw it. The cave-entrance to the moon pool she had discovered about three years ago. Normally she would have taken a wetsuit on, but this particular night, it felt like that was not even a necessity – it would have taken too long.

Courageous as she was, she dived into the ocean, and swam to the entrance to the moon pool. She quickly dove underwater, closed her eyes, as she was not able to see in the saltwater, and swam the short distance through the cave into the moon pool. As she got there, she swam to the water surface, and breathed in a fresh bit of air, before looking ecstatically around. She felt as if she knew this place as her own pocket, and the next thing that happened, was an irresistibly beautiful sight. As the hole on the top of the volcano was completely covered by the full moon, something weird happened.

It was as if she was back at that moment three years ago. However, there was some different to this situation, as the mermaid girls obviously were not there, and this time Linda was in the pool herself. The same green bubbles began to rise from the pool towards the hole in the top of the volcano and all of a sudden, the water in the pool became uneasy, and it bubbled all the way around Linda. The moonlight shone in a circle around her – like a spotlight. She felt as if trapped in some hypothetic box, but this feeling was only brief, as the full moon did not cover the hole in the top of the volcano for such a long time, and when it had passed by, the water became as still as ever, and the green bubbles stopped rising from the water. Afterwards Linda swam out away from the moon pool towards her yacht. All this being in a trance and not knowing what was going on.

**Dr. Linda Denman's POV; the next morning:**

I woke up with a bad headache and felt very groggy. I felt just like in my younger days the day after a party, and I could barely make myself getting up. It felt as if I had been battered several consecutive times. My yacht was rocking a bit, since it was windy today. It was actually the rocking of the both, which woke me up, and I felt a bit uneasy not knowing what happened the last night. The last thing I remembered was the sight of Mako Island enlightened by the full moon. What happened afterwards and how I ended up in my yacht, I did not know of.

I felt as if swimming. Yes, I know that may seem strange, but that was how I felt. I thought that a fast dip in the gorgeous ocean would have helped my headache by clearing my mind a bit. As it was not yet summer, the water was not that cold, and to cool off was the best thing, I had in mind. I found my bikini in its usual place in the back of my closet. I usually did not go swimming when I was in my yacht, and that was the reason why, the bikini was placed at the back. After I had gotten it one, I went outside in the fresh air.

It was a bit chilly that day, but I did not mind. I appreciated the cold, as I was tired of the hot days in the summer at the Gold Coast. When I stood on the gunwale, I took a breath of fresh air and jumped in. It felt great. It felt lovely. I have never enjoyed a dip in the water so much. At least I cannot remember, when I did so, and I it felt like doing the right thing. However, it was only a fast dip, but as I swam towards the boat again, I felt a strange surge of power. It had only been ten seconds since I dove in but apparently, this short dip made me feel unstoppable. As I reached toward the ladder, I noticed something astounding with my hands.

They had changed colour from the skin colour to black. Between my fingers were some sort of web, which tied or bounded my hands together, as if it was a fin. My upper arm was the same colour as my hand and I must tell you that it was not a human black, but some sort of freakish pale black. Another strange thing was that my hands were not made out of skin anymore but some sort of black fish scales, which felt rather comfortable. I looked down at my body, and saw that the black fish scales had replaced by bikini top. However, the most shocking thing was yet to come. As I looked down my beautiful body, I felt rather baffled. A tad above my belly, my skin gradually changed into those black fish scales, and as I continued the contemplation, I almost lost my mind.

A tail had replaced my legs. Yes, a TAIL. It had the same black color as my upper arm, hands and bikini top, but they were nothing compared to the size of my tail. It was one of the biggest fish tales I had ever seen – heck, it was even bigger than Rikki, Emma and Cleo's but that was not everything. Some small fins stuck out from the tail, and it was not as stiff and rough as the earlier mermaids' were; it felt very smooth in the water.

A sensation of power, strength and desire came over me. Power, because I was now the one to be the mermaid; strength, because I felt unstoppable in the water and desire for revenge. I felt a lust for taking revenge on Cleo, Emma and Rikki. Desire for getting revenge on the world.


End file.
